


Angel, Welcome to Hell

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: In Nauseating Variety: Mustafar [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angel Obi-Wan, Canon Divergence - Battle of Mustafar, Dismemberment, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Unhappy Ending, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: The opposite of a Fix-it AU for Mustafar where Obi-Wan has wings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Right now, there are no hints of sparkles around this story, so the likelihood is it won't be continued. It's going to end very abruptly, and likely feel unfinished. You may experience a feeling of being jilted out of the rest of the story.

 

Obi-Wan was beautiful as he fought. Desperation and grief lent him a glow. Vader wanted to cut that broken look off his face, to see the eyes widen in shock as he seized the heart that had  _claimed_ to belong to Anakin Skywalker—

This traitor to the Empire deserved to  _die._

He'd betrayed the Chancellor.

A tiny flicker of an opening appeared—

Vader took it—

His saber, fighting him the while, crystal revolting and screaming against him, slashed through the joining between wings and back.

Vader almost couldn't hear Kenobi's cry. The blood was pounding too loudly in his own head.

His former master was on his knees.

He looked so small now.

One of the auburn-colored wings fell into the lava, bursting into glorious flame. The other lay on the coal-black ground, twitching, collecting soot, grime—

Obi-Wan's arms had fallen limply by his sides, the fingers of his right hand still clutching the now-extinguished lightsaber. His head hung as his shoulders shuddered in agony.

Vader moved to stand before him and looked down.

Slowly, slowly, Kenobi found the strength to drag his head to look up at him.

The victory felt strangely hollow as Vader looked down into eyes glazed with pain, sorrow, failure.

“Finish it, please.” Obi-Wan dragged the words out of struggling lungs. His rib cage had been built for the counterbalance of his wings. He couldn't breathe.

He also didn't want to live in a universe where Vader enslaved the galaxy and terrorized its occupants. He didn't want to live in a universe where Vader slaughtered millions because Obi-Wan had failed to bring him down here on the molten fields.

The words were quiet. Defeated.

And they sank claws deep into Vader's heart.

He didn't want to kill Kenobi any longer.

He needed to get back to his wife.

So he left the mutilated man who suffered in silence...

And never once looked back.

 

* * *

 

“Look at what Lord Vader decided wasn't worth killing.”  
Obi-Wan, curled in a fetal position, looked up at the two Emperors hovering above him. His struggle to make his eyes focus failed. The man remained steadfastly doubled.

“I sensed you were in danger. Good thing I arrived in time.”

Obi-Wan allowed his eyelids to fall shut and waited for the blow that would end it,  _finally,_ please—

“Lord Vader thinks you dead— something I couldn't have accomplished even if I tried. Fortunately, it only helps my plans for you. Immeasurably.”

Obi-Wan felt fingers press into his forehead, and felt the imperative rumble through the Force.

_**Live.** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a vague mental image of Obi-Wan hovering above terrain rather like Sullust or Mustafar, dark clouds above, black, rough stone beneath, wings of steel flared out around him.
> 
> Other than that, I have no idea what in blazes Palpatine was planning with him. But he sure as hell gets cybernetic wings, and they are glorious.


End file.
